TFA Cinderella
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Wrerite and corrections: The Autobots are back after endgame, Prowl is brought back and they now have the ability to turn human, but this is not what our story is about it's about a girl, who goes to a party and Prowl falls for her, but who is this Cinderrella? Chapters will now be added
1. TFA cindirila

**I thank God for all my inspiration**

TFA Cinderella

After the events of end game the Autobots where able to restore Prowl and decided to come back to earth, for there were still many things to do. Optimus was given the Magnuase hammer, to Sentinel's objection. On their return Professor Sumduc wanted to show them a new experiment of his, unfortunately it exploded and the bots where each turned human, but not long after, figured out they could turn to robots again. But this is not where our story begins.

Our story begins in Detroit, after all that was said above happened.

Inside a pet shop was a girl at a the age of 21, with brown hair in a short medium pony tail, with light yellow skin, two dots of brown on her left cheek, and dark brown eyes.

She wore a bright blue sleeveless shirt, with a large midnight blue crystal on it. Her pants where midnight blue, and her shoes where the same blue as her shirt.

She was feeding the puppies when "Cinderella!" she cringed at that and then yelled back "How many times have I told you that that's not my name. Call me by my real name or I won't do a thing you say." "Touchy. Fine, Crystal, get in here." She knew that was as close to nice as she was going to get from the voice. She finished feeding the puppies and got up.

She came into the back room and said "Yes? Do you need something?" A woman with dark brown hair, much darker then, Crystal's, and blue eyes said "I want you to clean the floors today. Some of the hamsters got loose and did their business everywhere." "How did they even get loose?" the woman replied with "My daughter Charm let them out." "Then shouldn't she clean her mess?" she raised a brow.

The woman became angry and spat "Do you think I would subject my own daughters to such a lowly task. I only run this pet shop cause it's the only thing my ex husband left me after he ran off. You're just the hired help."

Crystal had come to Detroit to study at the collage about animals and writing. But she needed a place to stay. The up-stares of the pet shop was a house with three rooms and an attic, that she had to sleep in. It was freezing up there so she always had to light a fire to keep her warm, the cinder ashes would fall on her, giving her the nickname.

When was around, that was the ex-husband the woman was talking about, so she is known as , or now. Her husband had left after a big fight they had, something about money or other. Either way, was actually the only one nice to her, his family was just nice to her because he was.

Any way she stayed here for shelter since she couldn't afford the housing at the school. She came into the pet shop one day and started talking with them about animals. was impressed and told her she could stay up stares in the guest room, which is now one of the girls room, for her services in the shop. She said yes and things went smoothly until the divorce.

Now that he was gone and her daughters, Charm and Grace, treated her like dirt. She would leave if she had a place to go, but for the moment she didn't so she was stuck here.

Her family was in another state, her mother didn't even want her to go, but she wanted adventure and the schooling was good. Though unknown to the three bitter people in this shop that she was saving her money to move out soon. She still got paid, small, but it was pay, even though she would fight if they tried to cheat her.

Her mother had offered to bring her back, but she said she needed to learn and grow. She had aspergeres so she still thought much like a child. Anyway she had dealt with bullies in the past many times and now she was tuff enough to handle them.

Crystal then said "Fine, but you're paying me extra." The woman laughed at that, but Crystal stood her ground and glared. She stopped laughing and said "Fine, but only a bit." "Okay, but no cheating me. I'll know." she didn't quite know, but her brother was pretty good with math and she called him if she ever felt like she was being cheated.

Anyway she got the bucket and started cleaning. She was use to this type of work by now. And this didn't grouse her out anymore. She knew to be good with animals she had to learn to clean their messes. So she cleaned.

After a while of cleaning, one of the daughter's of came down. It was Grace. She had dark brown hair like her mother and sister. The only difference was the eyes. She had blue and her sister had hazel, and she preferred pink while her sister preferred red, her sister was the older of the two by a year.

She said "Cinderella?" she didn't respond, if these people weren't going to call her by her name then she wasn't going to reply. It's not that she didn't like the name. Cinderella was one of her favorite stories, only they made it sound like an insult.

She kept calling her until she said "Oh what's your name again?" she sighed and said "Crystal. Now what do you want?" "There's a tear in my best dress. Fix it." "What's the magic word?" "NOW!" she jolted at that, she never liked those type of sounds. So she went to fix the dress. Another one of her talents was sewing, something she picked up in school.

After fixing the dress she went back down stairs to take care of a customer. He wanted a dog and she then began to explain to him the responsibilities of a dog and a couple of tricks he should know. The man was grateful for the help and then left, without a glance back.

Charm came into the room and said "You know you should stop being so smart around boys. They don't like it. You should work on your appearance more." Crystal sighed and rolled her eyes as she said "If their afraid of me for being smart then their no good for me."

Charm gasped at that and said "Don't you dare say that. Boys are great, especially the one you just let get away. He was hot." she rolled her eyes at that and said "I didn't find him that attracting, sure he's a pretty boy, but I like them different." Charm just got bored and left.

Grace then came and tried to feed some of the animals, but they growled and barked at her. "Ahh, Cinderella!" She didn't answer "Fine, Crystal. Feed the animals. They're acting mean."

Crystal went and fed them, she was usually the only one who could handle them. The animals seemed to like her. But she knew that they knew who was good and who was bad, just something special about them.

"CINDERELLA!" She flinched. All of a sudden all three of the women came in and started giving her orders. She listened and then said "We'll be out." so they left.

Crystal was fuming. So to get rid of some of her anger she began to sing while she did her chores. The animals barked, meowed and sang to the tune.

**Cinderella, Cinderella**

Her arms went up in the air and then she grabbed a broom and began to sweep the place.

**All I hear is Cinderella, from the moment I get up till shades of night are falling **

She held her ears and then got the feather duster and began to dust.

**There isn't any letup, I hear them calling, calling**

She then began to clean the cages as her head went side to side to the beat.

"**Go up and do the attic and go down and do the cellar, you can do them both together Cinderella."**

She pointed up and pointed down, than she began to feed the birds.

**How lovely it would be. If I could be in my fantasy**

She then closed her eyes and began to dance like a ballerina.

**But in the middle of my dreaming they're screaming at me "Cinderella!"**

She held her ears again and then shot her arms out as she sang the last part loud. She huffed and puffed, then went back to work. It didn't take long for the Pets to return when her song was done.

After some time another person came up to the shop. He came up to Crystal and said "I have a letter from Sumdac towers." Crystal was about to take it but got it first and said "Sumdac towers. It must be for me." She opened it up and then yelled in excitement "Girls get in here!" her daughters came down and they said "What is it?" in unison of all things.

cleared her throat and said "You are all corrigibly invited to Sumdac towers tonight for a party celebrating the Autobots return and to thank them for getting rid of the Decepticons. They will also appear in their human forms and will show them to the public. The theme of the party is formal ball base on Cinderella." The girls squealed at that. Crystal held her ears. That really hurt.

She then started to think. The Autobots had been announced to be able to turn human now, which made their fan girls go ballistic, that included the twins here and their mother.

Crystal thought they were cool too. But no one had really had the chance to see how they looked like human. And what a coincidence it was another Cinderella type thing. It must of bean the owner's daughter idea. What was her name again? Sari that's it. She had grown but it looked like she still had some child like qualities. They would probably get along.

Charm was drooling over the thought of Bulkhead, while Grace was blabbering about Bumblebee. But what freaked her out the most was 's look of love sick as she said Optimus over and over again. She wanted to either gag or bust out into laughter.

Though she shouldn't judge them, she thought Prowl was pretty cute and was glad that he wasn't dead. She always had a thing for ninjas.

Her thoughts where paused as "Cinderella we need you to help us get ready!" She jumped at that, but then huffed and tapped her foot. They then remembered "Crystal get us ready now!" at least they said her name.

So she helped them get ready, now there was another reason they had her help them get ready and kept her around. Crystal knew about style, and color. She told them what looked good and what looked bad, and they actually listened to her.

Those where some of the very few times they respected her. At first they didn't believe her, but after the first time they actually took her advice, well there where quite happy with the attention.

Time had passed and finely the three where ready. Crystal sighed and said "Well I'm going to get ready." They all stared at her and then laughed. She didn't like them laughing at her and yelled "What?!" then said "Did you really think we would take you. Plus you have nothing to wear."

Crystal got madder and said "It said we are all invited." the women giggled and said "Yes but I decide who comes for I have the car." Crystal jaw dropped and they all laughed. Then they left.

She heard the engine until the car was gone. Crystal then ran upstairs and cried in her little attic.

She started to sing, it would sometimes make her feel better.

**A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep**

Her head lay in her hands as she closed her eyes.****

**In dreams you lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep **

She opened them, opened her window and saw Sumdac towers, and looked up at the starry sky.

**Have faith in your dreams and someday. Your rainbow will come smiling through**

She then began to pray "Lord plees protect me and help me with my aches and help me be brave in Jesus name I pray amen."

**No matter how your heart is grieving. If you keep on believing**

She wiped away her tears.**  
><strong>

**The dream that you wish will come true **

She got up with a fist up and said "I'm going whether they like it or not."

Like she said, she knew how to sew. She went to her bed and pulled something from under it. A large white box is what she pulled out. She set it on the bed and opened it. There in it was a beautiful blue dress with her colors. She chuckled and said in a joking tone "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Take that Pets."

The first thing she did was take a shower. She put on a bath robe when she was done and then did her hair. She decided to let it down but curly messy style, if it was strait it would of bean to almost the middle of her back, but sense it was curled it came to a bit bellow her shoulders. She had a metal tiara, that looked like a vine with flowers, and with light blue azura colored diamonds in it.

She put on some make up. Her eye lids where colored in a bright blue, but near her lashes where a midnight blue. Her cheeks where slightly blushed with a brownish pink, her face was covered in glitter form the cover on. Her lips were a bright natural pink.

Next she was about to put her dress on, when she saw something glowing in the fire place she went to it and found a sparkly blue azura colored crystal. She didn't know where it came from, but she thought it would be perfect for her necklace.

would sometimes burn old things, especially of her ex husbands and would throw it in there, she said if she found anything she could keep it, she 'really' didn't want anything to do with her ex.

She then attached it to a midnight blue ribbon choker. She put it right in the middle of it. Unknown to her this was no ordinary crystal. But and allspark shard.

She then put on her dress. She dressed herself in a bright blue dress, with a midnight diamond in the middle of the shirt where a line came around her waist to a bit below her back and was dotted with the same diamonds as her tiara. The shirt of it was heart shaped at the top and the pointed up part went to the beginning of the heart shaped shirt.

She had small, midnight blue sleeves that went from the middle of her chest to bellow her shoulder's, it was dotted by azura diamonds the same blue diamond's again. On her hips the midnight blue fabric pointed down with the two parts that went to the sides of her hips and around the dress. It was also studded with the blue diamonds on the rim of it.

The rest of the dress was bright blue until it reached the end and then there was a strip of midnight blue on the edge of the dress also studded with the diamonds.

She also had small gloves that only went through one finger and was in a diamond shape that only went a little above her wrist. The dress puffed out. She also had midnight blue flat shoes, no way was she going in heals.

Finely she put on the necklace. It sparkled as she walked down the stairs. Once she got down, the animals gave their approvals with their noises. She giggled at the laud sounds and said "Why thank you. I'm glad you approve."

She knew she was going to look ridicules doing this, but she needed a way to get there. She got on her bike, and put on her helmet. She was upset that it might mess up her hair, but better to be safe than sorry, and she peddled her way there.

Good thing it was close if she took a shortcut, one that never knew about, or anyone ells for that matter. While it would take them about 30 minutes to get there by car, they would be there by now, she would only take half that time to peddle through her secret little passage ways through an abandoned old underground sub way.

At the ball, it was taking place outside the tower. The Autobots where at a large table, eating and talking. They all looked the way they did when they were in Soundwaves little trick, only with tuxes or royal uniforms with tails, all accept for Prowl and Jazz.

Prowl had tan skin, his face was a normal shape, almost like Optimus but younger and pointier at the chin. He had short black hair that was in a small pony tail using a gold band, he also had his glasses on. He had a tux on as well. It was black with gold cuffs, gold rim on the shoes, and a gold neck handkerchief like thing. Finely he had a gold belt. He also looked to be about 23.

Jazz had dark skin and black hair braided into a very small pony tail in the back. He was taller than Prowl and buffer too. He also had his visors on. His tux was white and black.

Bee was in a yellow tux with black stripes, Bulkhead had green and brown, Optimuse was red with blue pants with a bit of yellow, Ratchet was in a white suit with red. The professor had a light green one with black.

Sari on the other hand was wearing a yellow dress, with pale yellow for around the waist in a diamond like frill. Her sleeves where round and pale, her blue orb was on her chest.

Optimus then said "This party is quite nice. Where did you get the idea for this Sari?" "Off of an old story and movie I use to read and watch as a kid." The Professor smiled at that, remembering when he would tell it to her or watch it with her. Now she was all grown up.

Bee then said "I don't know about you guys but this suit makes me look ridiculous." Sari then said "But you look so cute in it." Bee flushed and said "I do?" Bee had started growing feelings for Sari for a while now as you could see. She nodded back at him with her own blush, and it seemed Sari had the same feelings.

Prowl was bored. Really bored. He wouldn't mind if they were celebrating Sari's birthday or something but he never really liked social gatherings. Jazz had been trying to get him to dance and have fun, but it didn't work.

Meanwhile the Pets where busy trying to attract guys. Some of them dance with them, but what they were aiming for where either really rich guys or the Autobots. One would give them money while the other would give them fame. That's what they were hunting for.

Charm then said "What about the ones at the table. You think it could be them?" said "Most likely. But who knows. They may just be there for being rich or something, either way it works in our favor, but let's wait a bit."

Crystal came up to the tower and went up to one of the valleys and said "Could you take my bike pleas." The boy was a bit shocked to see a girl in a fancy dress riding a bike, but did what she said none the less.

She took a big breath and smiled as she said "Here I go." As she entered.

Prowl was about to leave, as he got up Optimus stopped him and said "Prowl, I know this isn't your thing, but could you, pleas, not disappear?" Prowl sighed. He was about to say something when everyone gasped as they looked to the entrance of the red carpet. Prowl's breath caught in his chest, he had never seen such a beautiful girl.

Crystal looked around confused. Why was everyone staring at her, oh well?

Sari asked her father "Dad, did you order someone to be Cinderella?" he looked at his daughter and said "No I don't believe I did."

Suddenly as she came in she was being swarmed by men wanted to talk to her and others who were taking pictures of her. She wasn't sure what to do, she tried getting through but no one would let her.

The Pets just glared at her. They didn't know who she was, but she was very familiar. They wanted to see who she was but she was too crowded around to see well.

Optimus then said "One of us better help her out." he turned to his team, and saw that one was missing. "Hey where's Prowl? I told him not to run off." "He didn't. Look." pointed out Sari. They all turned to see that everyone was silent again.

Prowl was making his way through the crowed. Crystal was confused as he came up to her, he held out his hand and said "Would you care to dance?"

The group at the table let their jaws drop. Prowl never danced. They didn't even know if he knew how.

Crystal looked at him and thought 'Que quapo' (How handsome.) She said "Yes. Thanks you." she put her hand on his and he took her out to the dance floor.

Sari got an idea and said "Don't let anyone distract them. I think Prowl is in love." Ratchet replied with "In love with a human." Sari glared at him and said "Well he is human now." Optimus had to agree and said "I think this will be good for him." they all nodded and agreed, even Bee.

Sari went to the DJ booth and said "Excuse me, but I think I know the perfect song for this moment." she then started to mess with the music until she found the song.

Prowl and Crystal made it to the middle of the dance floor. They held hands and Prowl put his hand on her side and she put her other hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly a song started to play.

_**Ooo-ooo, This is love, This is love, This is love, This is love**_

They started to sway to the music._**  
><strong>_

_**So this is love, so this is love**_

They twirled and twirled.

_**So this is what makes life divine**_

Their eyes where interlocked. They each thought 'what lovely eyes.'

_**I'm all aglow**_

Crystal's neckpiece was glowing, but they where to fixed on each other to notice.

_**And now I know the key to all heaven is mine**_

They felt light on their feet. Some people tried to take shots, but Bee and Sari got in the way and started to dance so they would concentrate on them instead._**  
><strong>_

_**My heart has wings, And I can fly, I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky**_

They felt like they could flay. Prowl picked her up and spin around with her._**  
><strong>_

_**So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of**_

Crystal was like many girl, she dreamed of things like this and prayed for them to come true, but now that it has, she doesn't know what to think.

Prowl settled her back on to the ground and they danced once more. He had never imagined that this could happen to him._**  
><strong>_

_**So this is love, This is love, This is love, This is love, This is love**_

Prowl had never felt this way before, and he didn't want it to stop. Some of the people where staring at them, but he just wanted to have this moment alone with her, to know her better. _**  
><strong>_

_**Until tonight, Love was a word, A mystery**_

He started to dance away from the crowed and to a garden they had set up for the party. He was intent on finding out more about her.

The Pets where very curious about her and tried to fallowed, but Bulkhead got in the way and asked them "Do you want to dance?" "Which one of us?" asked Charm . "Umm? All of you." "Hough?" they said but he hugged them, picked them up, which was easy to do with his size, and then started twirling them away.

_**Now it's clear as it can be**_

Prowl stopped dancing and took her to sit on a bench. She sat down next to him. He then said "I've never felt like this."

_**So this is love**_

"Me neither." she replied.

_**Until tonight, Love was a word, Of a place I've often heard**_

Crystal had read so many love stories, but had never had a real one of her own, could this be her's.

_**A mystery**_

Prowl then complemented "You're a good dancer." "Thank you. Your very light on your feet too, and you didn't step on my feet." they both giggled at that.

_**Now it's clear as it can be**_

The Pets tried to get to them again but Bee got in the way and said "Hello ladies." "Back off kid." said Grace. Bee then said "I'm Bumblebee." They just stared at him and then laughed.

Grace then said "Yeah right. The real Bumblebee would be cute and handsome, not some child." Bee's pride took a big hit. Crystal saw this and said "Poor kid." Prowl saw that and said "He's gone through worse, plus it looks like it's going to get better."

Sari came up to him and said "Hi Bee." she kissed him on the cheek and they left. The women looked quit embarrassed. They then ran after him with apologies, but he was too far off in Sari's eyes. The couple staring both just laughed.

_**That this is love**_

Their heads had touched and they stared back into each other's eyes and smiled warmly.

_**Si es amor, Si es amor**_

"What is your name?" Prowl asked. Crystal then said "Tell me your's first." Prowl didn't know what to say, should he tell her. No, not yet, he may scare her. He just smiled and said "Then tell me about yourself?" "Only if you do the same." He nodded.

_**Es lo que hace mi vida divina**_

They got up and began to dance again. Prowl then asked "How old are you. I'm 23." Crystal then said "I'm 20."

_**Estoy brillando Y ahora se**_

Her shard started glowing more, but they still only looked into each other's eyes.

_**Que tengo la llave del ciela**_

"I like to do martial arts. And you?" he asked. She replied with "I like animals and reading." Prowl was surprised and said "I like animals too." they both smiled at each other. "I'm Christain." Prowl thought about that and said "You believe in God. That makes sense. Only someone could make all this." She smiled at that.

_**Tengo alas puedo volar, Y tocar las estrellas en el cielo**_

They twirled in silence and again they were flying.

_**Este es el Milagros, gue sonado, esto es amor**_

She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced.

_**Si es el Milagros, que sonado**_

Crystal thanked God that she found someone that maybe she could love.

_**So this is love**_

They felt warm in each other's arms. And stared at each other but comfortable as their foreheads met.

_**Until tonight, Love was a word, Of a place I've often heard, A mystery**_

The Pets got tired of following Bee and so decided to go and find out who that girl was. The professor intervened and said "Would you ladies like to look at some of my newest inventions being displayed?"

"No thank you." said. The Professor was desperate and said "Maybe my friend could change your mind." he pointed to Optimus and 's eyes turned to hearts and she hurried off to meet him and her daughter followed her. "I hope he forgives me."

_**Now it's clear as it can be**_

While Optimus was being attacked by the three women, Ratchet and Jazz where fed up and went to put a halo gram in front of the garden so no one would bother them.

_**So this is love**_

They didn't notice what Ratchet and Jazz did, they already only saw each other in the whole garden. They danced to the song.

_**Until tonight, Love was a word, Of a place I've often heard, **_

Prowl then asked in a loving whisper "What are your dreams?" "You first." she whispered back.

_**A mystery**_

He smiled and said "I already found it." he held her chin up to his face.

_**Now it's clear as it can be**_

She then in a loving whisper said in his ear "My dream is to help animals and become a writer. But I think the dream of finding love has just come true."

_**So this is love, So this is love**_

Prowl smiled at her and said "I think those are beautiful dreams." "Thanks you." she replied.

_**Until tonight, Love was a word, Of a place I've often heard**_

They just stared into each other's eyes.

_**A mystery**_

Prowl lifted her hand.

_**Now it's clear as it can be**_

He kissed it.

_**So this is love, So this is love**_

Crystal was surprised. His lip's where gentle.

_**Umm…**_

He then said "My name is.." but he didn't get the chance to say it.

The ground rumbled and shaked. "What's going on?" Prowl held her tight as she asked this.

Suddenly the hologram was gone and it showed that two small bots where using some sort of hammers to shake up the earth. "What are they, some kind of Decepticons?" asked the girl. "I've never seen them before." replied Prowl.

Suddenly Soundwave came in and said "Rumble, Frenzy, desist." They stopped shaking the earth. Everyone stared at him and he then demanded in his monotone voice "Autobots surrender. Or I will destroy this establishment."

Prowl's teeth clenched together at this. He got in front of the young woman to protect her. She then said "We can't just let him hurt people." Prowl then said "Pleas stay here. I'll explain everything later." "What do you mean?" she asked.

Optimus got the three woman away from him and said "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

All the bots transformed. screamed in delight as her daughters screamed in fear.

Bulkhead was at the buffet table when he transformed.

Bee and Sari transformed together.

Ratchet and Jazz transformed at the table.

Finely Prowl transformed in front of Crystal. He looked back at her and said "Pleas stay." he ran off with his team and they battled Soundwave.

Bee and Sari targeted the two new minibots as the others confronted Soundwave.

Every one tried running out of the parking lot but some were stopped by Laserbeak. So some entered the tower.

Crystal was shocked. She had been dancing with Prowl the whole time. She wanted to scream, but then she would look silly. Plus she saw everyone being attacked. That made her mad and said "If there's one thing I can't stand it's a bully."

Suddenly she saw a shadow fall over her.

It was Battrap. She screamed and started to run as she picked up the front of her dress. Everyone in the tour, including the Pets, where watching as the poor girls was chased.

Though the Pets had a look of glee, while the other guest had looks of horror. "The poor girl!" one woman yelled. "Someone should help her!" yelled a man. But no one came out as Laserbeak attacked again.

Prowl had heard the commotion and saw the girl he had been dancing with being chased by Battrap. Soundwave saw her, and saw how Prowl looked at her. He then commanded "Battrap, bring her to me." Prowl became angry and was about to attack Battrap.

Crystal didn't know what to do, she just ran. She turned around to see if she had gotten any farther away, but saw that the giant bat was upon her. She screamed and her necklace glowed, then something strange happened.

Every one gasped and Battrap and all of the other bots stopped their attack. For now standing there was the girl, but in a techno organic suit. It was light blue and midnight blue, with gray.

She had light blue on her chest armor, shoulder pads, mouth guard, the things on her cheeks, some shorts, her lower arms and legs and her feet feet.

The parts that where midnight blue was her head peace where her brown hair came out in the back as a pony tail. The rim of her cheeks in a diamond shape. The rime of her shoulders. The middle of her shoulders in a diamond shape. The middle of her chest in a diamond shape. Her back and front sides of her curves. A belt on the shorts as that pointed down. Two lines on her shorts that got to two triangle shapes bellow the sides of the shorts. A line on her shoulder pads. The middle of her legs and diamond knee pads on her leg armor. Two diamond shapes on her feet. Finely on her neck was the ribbon with the diamond shard

The parts that where silver where her legs, arms, stomach, fingers and neck.

Finely her face that wasn't covers was her skin and her brown eyes that did not change, and her necklace was still on her neck.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Prowls chest tightened at how beautiful she looked.

She stared at her hands and then looked at herself on the reflective surface of a large pipe that had been knocked over. She gasped and then said "How could this be?"

After the shock, Soundwave scanned her and found the allsparck piece on her neck. He then said "Battrap, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, retrieve allparck peace." The Autobots gasped at that.

Bee then asked Prowl "How could you not notice?" he smiled sheepishly and Bee grind a knowing smile that said 'I'm so going to make fun of you for this'.

Crystal saw the robots try to attack her. But she was not going down without a fight.

The Autobots started after them and tried to stop them. Soundwave started going straight for her.

She glared at him, suddenly another song came on, one that fit the moment perfectly.

**You do your best to write off my name. Try to control me but that's gonna change**

The Pets had tried to take away her name and tried to control her. Soundwave then ordered "Surrender now human!" she wasn't going to be controlled by this guy either and said "No way! I won't let you cause any more trouble." "How do you intend to stop me? I am Soundwave."

**If you look closer you'll know what I mean. You'll see the girl become a machine **

She glared at him and then something she had not done before. She bolted at him at supper speed.

**I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you**

Soundwave didn't know what hit him. He was hit right in the stomach like section of his body. Suddenly the girl slid away and then she unleashed an enrgon whip that tightened around him.

He was shocked at this and so were the others. She then put her hands in front of her and let out some kind of white spray that became ice at Soundwaves feat.

**Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you**

The minibots where alarmed at this and went to help their creator. She saw them coming and started to battle them. Prowl was quite impressed.

**I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you**

She used a force field to block the flying minibots from scratching her or hitting her with their sharp body parts. Rumble and Frenzy tried to shake up the floor under her feet, but she jumped up and landed on them and used a katana to unscrew their arms.

Soundwave had had enough and charged at her once he released himself by breaking the ice and whip. He charged at her but her sword produced electricity that she slashed his direction and he was pushed back a bit.  
><strong><br>You wanna fight then we'll do it my way **

Crystal put herself in a ready position as he glared at her.

**So bring it on**

He charged at her and she did the same.

**I'll have you wrapped around my finger**

Soundwave unleashed a sonic boom attack that flew her across the parking lot. Prowl became angry and attacked Soundwave.

**So bring it on**

The other bots tried to help but were occupied with the mini bots getting back up.

Optimus then said "Bulkhead, Ratchet, try to get the humans out of here."

They went to the tower and started evacuating everyone. Poor Bulkhead had to endure Charm babbling about how handsome he was and how much she liked him.

**When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure**

Prowl was pinned and Soundwave was about to give a blow.

**So bring it on**

But Crystal wasn't having any of it.

**I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with**

She hit him in the side and Soundwave backed off as Prowl stood up and looked down at her and said "Thanks." She looked up and him and said "Your welcome."

Soundwave saw his chance and grabbed Crystal. "NO!" yelled Prowl. Soundwave then said "Surrender Autobots or she will pay." They froze in their attacks.****

**So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore**

Crystal wasn't having any of this either. She said "God give me strength." She began to uncurl Soundwaves fingers and then hit him in the face plate. She landed on her feet.**  
><strong>

**My invitation is not just a game**

She glared at him and said "Go!" Soundwave wasn't going anywhere, he was now impressed with the girl. He had to find out what ells she could do.

**I gotta show you that I can't be claimed**

What he didn't know was that Crystal was very wild and he wouldn't submit her so easily. She attacked and Prowl helped her out.

**I've got the power to turn this around**

They both started to attack, as if they were in a dance.

**'cause it's my life and I wear the crown**

They locked hands and Prowl swung her to Soundwave.

**I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you**

She then tried to tie him up again. But it didn't work and he dodged her ice.

**Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you**

This gave Prowl the chance to hit him in the face and he went down.

**I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you**

Crystal and Prowl smiled at each other. Prowl then said "What is your name?"

**You wanna fight then we'll do it my way **

She didn't reply as Soundwave got up and pinned Prowl to the floor.

**So bring it on**

He said "You are finished Autoboooooooooooo!" he was out cold and landed to the side. Prowl got up and saw that it was the girl with her electric sword.

**I'll have you wrapped around my finger**

Prowl smiled at her and offered her his hand.

**So bring it on**

She was about to take it but the others came.

**When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure**

Optimus and the other came up and put the minibots with the con.

**So bring it on**

Suddenly Soundwave and his bots awoke, then they suddenly ran off and disappeared from view.

**I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists it's over with**

Optimus yelled "Follow him. Prowl you stay here." he winked at him and left. Knowing he needed time alone with the girl.

**I won't lose sleep tonight 'cause I got what I need inside**

Crystal was tired. She had never been in such a thing. Prowl suddenly returned to human form and came up to her. She did the same.

**It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me**

A spotlight was on them as everyone cheered, all accept the Pets.

**I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you**

Crystal noticed that the Pets where getting closer to them and so where the photographers.

**Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you**

So she said "I have to go." and ran off. Prowl called out "Wait I didn't get your name!" he fallowed after her.

**I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you**

The camera bots and reporters blocked him and so did the Pets. "I'm Charm." "I'm Grace." "So nice to meat you Prowl." they both said at the same time. Both thought he was quit handsome after seeing his human form.

**You wanna fight then we'll do it my way **

Prowl was annoyed so he jumped over the crowed and ran after the girl. He had to know her name.

**So bring it on**

She came to the front and got her bike and rode off. Prowl saw this and turned robot so he could go to vehicle mode and he drove after her.

**I'll have you wrapped around my finger**

She peddled faster, unknown that her necklace came off.

**So bring it on**

She made it to her secret shortcut and took it.

**When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure**

Prowl lost sight of her and transformed. He tried scanning for her but only found an energy signature at his feet. It was the allspark shard on a piece of midnight blue ribbon.

**So bring it on**

He bent down and picked it up and looked at it

**I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists**

He then said "You are quite the challenge." he smiled, like the last time he was on earth with his visors down.

**So listen up 'cause you ain't messin with me**

Crystal yipped in happiness. She didn't need to let the Pets bother her she knew who she was and she had just had one of the best nights of her life.

Back at the base the Autobtos drove in and saw Prowl waiting for them on the couch, looking down at a necklace.

Jazz came up to him and said "You okay Prowler?" He looked up at his friend and said "I need to find her. My spark aches to see her again."

They were all silent as they heard that. They had never heard Prowl talk that way before. Ratchet noticed that the necklace had the allspark piece and said "It's the shard. That explains the transformation, but not how she found it, or who she is."

Prowl then said "Could you scan it to see if it has any of her DNA on it, maybe we could find her that way." Ratchet smiled a rare smile and nodded. They both walked into the medbay with Optimus following.

"I'll take you home Sari." Bee said. "Thanks." she replied and got in his alt-mode as he transformed and they left.

On their way to Sumdack towers Sari said "I hope they find her." Bee then said "If he feels the same way about her that I feel for you, than he won't stop till he finds her." Sari blushed and said "Since when did you become a romantic." "During our dance." they both just laughed at that.

After scanning the necklace Ratchet said "Well I found DNA." "You did?" Prowl asked excitedly.

"Yes but not the way I thought." 

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus. 

Ratchet replied with "It seems that fragment has absorbed her DNA. Now the shard will only work with her."

"Does that mean she won't be able to turn into her techno suit?" asked Prowl.

Ratchet then said "If she keeps wearing this at some point she won't need it anymore."

They were both surprised to hear that. Prowl then asked "Then how do we find her?"

Ratchet then said "It will glow more and more until it is reunited with her."

"But this city is large. She could be anywhere. If I missed that shard when I needed it to make a force field then how will I find her?" asked the ninja.

Optimus then said "Maybe Capitan Fanzone can help you."

"That's true. I'll ask him in the morning."

Ratchet then said "Just not too early. You know how he gets." the other two nodded at that, remembering the Capitan's grouchy attitude that could rival Ratchets if he doesn't get sleep.

Crystal snuck back into the pet shot. The lights where off so that meant no one was home. They probably went to find a club to hang-out at. They usually did after a party.

She came in quietly but suddenly the lights turned on. There they stood, all three of the Pet women. They glared at her. She waved at them and said "Hi."

They charged at her. She tried to activate the armor but noticed her necklace was gone, she had heard about the shards and the weird science they did.

She tried to get away but they grabbed her. She kicked and screamed but they finely got her to the attic and locked her up.

She slammed the door and yelled "Let me out, this is illegal!" They just laughed at her and said "Oh we'll let you out, in the morning after you had some time to 'cool off'. Cinderella."

She growled at that and noticed that she didn't have a way to make a fire in the fireplace, not even two sticks to rub together. She went and got ready for bed, she thought 'it's going to be a long cold night'.

Before she got into bed she prayed that she be able to sleep and that she would get out. The window was too high and the sheets where to small so she couldn't jump or climb out. She got into bed and was actually abele to sleep well, with dreams of the party and of Prowl.

The next day Capitan Fanzone was having breakfast with his wife, who had also blond hair, pulled up in a bun. Fanzone was sipping his coffee and saying "A good silent morning." A ring came from the door and he spilled his coffee. He grumbled "This is why I hate machines." his wife just chuckled at that.

He went to the front of the door and found Prowl, in human form, there. "What do you want?" he asked. Prowl pulled out the necklace and said "I need to find the girl that was at the ball last night."

Fanzone raised a brow and then said "Oh yeah, the Cinderella girl. I don't know. why do you want to find her, besides giving her back her necklace?" Prowl blushed and said "I think I've fallen for her."

Fanzone cracked up at that. His wife over heard and said "Oh how romantic, you must help him." Fanzone stopped laughing and said "I didn't know you had it in you. Well alright. Even though Soundwave probably doesn't know who she is, he might still go after her. And I do anything for my wife." he winked at her and she blushed.

Prowl saw this and thought if he could have the same thing with that girl. He smiled at that.

Fanzone noticed this and said "Don't start thinking too far ahead boy, you're still young." he patted him on the shoulder and said "Come on we'll get your princess lover boy." he took him to his car and they both sat in the front.

Fanzone said "I know where girls usually like to go and I know where some burnets work. Maybe we'll find her that way." Prowl then said "The shard will also glow when we're close to her." "Well that makes my job easier." So they were off.

Crystal woke up cold. She went to her closet to find a jacket, but there where none. "Their cruel, I am so quitting." She started banging on the door. They were probably still all sleeping, but she didn't care. She was cold, and hungry.

"STOP THAT NIOSE CINDERELLA!" all three yelled.

She grit her teeth together. They still used that name. She then positioned herself in a karate pose. She then started kicking the door. It wouldn't budge. She stopped when her leg hurt. She then went and got dressed.

After a while she heard footsteps. The three women stood there with glee in their eyes as they opened the door. said "Good you're awake. Now get down and make us breakfast."

She was going to tell them to do it themselves, but thought better of it. This would give her a chance to escape. So she got up and went to do it. They followed her. She would have to bide her time.

Prowl and Fanzone where driving around town for a while now. So far they had found no one and the shard had not glowed, not even a spark.

Prowl was in despair and said "How are we to find her? We have already gone through half the city and yet we do not find her."

They had tried many shops and stores, many of the young women were pretty and tended to flirt with him, but non where the one. The shard never glowed and they didn't look like her.

Fanzone said "Don't get your britches in a bunch we'll find her." "How can you know?" he asked, looking at him.

Fanzone gave him a quick look and said "You know how I met my wife?" he shook his head no.

Fanzone then started off his tail by saying "I was still a young lad, just started on the force. One day the chief brought his daughter over. It felt like a hit in the face. She was gorgeous. I tried to impress her but made myself look like a fool instead. But she just laughed happily."

Prowl smile at that, then Fanzone glared at him and said "Don't you dare tell anyone about that." Prowl nodded and so he relaxed and continued.

Fanzone then said "On her last day she dropped her bracelet. I tried to give it to her but she was already gone. So I went after her and do you know what she did?"

Prowl shook his head no again. Fanzone smiled and said "She kissed me. Turned out it use to be her mothers. After that we dated and next thing you know there where wedding bells."

Prowl smiled and said "Thank you for that story Capitan." "Ah it was nothing." he replied. Prowl chuckled a bit. Suddenly the shard began to glow. Prowl then exclaimed "Where getting close! Where are we?" he looked around.

Fanzone recognized the street and said "Hey I know where we are. You said the dame liked animals right?" Prowl nodded.

Fanzone smiled and said "Well it just so happens that an old buddy of mine had a pet shop around here. His wife and daughters own it now. They all have brown hair, maybe it's one of them, or the girl that helps them out, her hair is a little lighter than theirs but it's still brown." he smiled at him.

Prowl smiled back and said "Then let's go. Maybe she's there, and the shard is glowing more."

Crystal was cleaning the floor again. Grace had 'accidentally' dropped her coffee.

All three of the women were watching her. So she couldn't run off just yet.

They started getting nastier than ever, and she found out that the reason they beat her to the house before her was because broke all the laws of the rode last night. Typical.

The cordons where shut so no one could see how they treated her. They heard a car pull over. Grace went up to look out the window and squealed "It's Bumblebee." Charm raced up to see and so did their mother. Crystal stopped working. If Bee was here maybe he could get her out, or maybe Prowl was close by.

As they saw the car stop they saw that it was pretty dirty. Charm said "What happened to him. He's really dirty." That stopped Crystal, that wasn't Bee.

They kept looking out and saw that Fanzone came out.

said "It's the police Capitan. What is he doing her?" Then they saw Prowl come out and the girls squealed "It's Prowl!"

That made Crystal drop the bucket with water. They turned to her and they knew why he was here. Looking for her.

then said "You may think you'll get a happy ending Cinderella, but not this time. Put her in the closet!" She pointed to it and the girls grabbed her and put their hands over her mouth so she couldn't scream as they did what they were told.

They then locked her in. She stomped and hit the door but only hurt her arm doing so. Then she thought of something. She could open the door by grabbing the screws out of the door. She began.

Prowl and Fanzone came in to see the three women working, or pretended to be. was behind the counter, Grace was sweeping, and Charm was trying to feed some of the animals.

Prowl came in and said "Excuse me ladies." They turned to him and said "Oh hello. We didn't see you. Are you here to adopt a pet?" Prow looked at how the animals where growling at Charm and said "No thank you. I just wanted to know if this necklace belonged to any of you."

The two girls saw it and said "It's mine!" Prowl and Fonzone were confused. Prowl then said "It can't both be yours." "It has to be one of my daughters, we where there at the dance." said. Prowl looked at her and asked "How did you know I found this at the dance?" said "Because that's where one of my daughters lost it."

Fanzone and him were suspicious. Their hair was to dark to be the girls, and none of them had brown eyes that held love, curiosity, and fire. The things he saw in those eyes last night. These eyes held glee and secrets.

Fonzone then said "Didn't you have another young lady working here?" quickly said "I had to fire her. She was too lazy." "And non of the animals liked her. Not like us." said Grace as a parrot almost bit her hand "hehe." She laughed as she rubbed her hand.

Prowl was even more suspicious, and so was Fanzone, last time he was here he remembered the girl being liked by the animals and worked well too.

Crystal could hear all that was happening. How dare they say they fired her and all those other things. She couldn't get the pins out of their slots, so she went to her last resort, kicking it open, she had loosen it up a bit. Maybe now it would work. "Heeyaa!" she yelled as she kicked her foot after getting in a martial arts pose.

Outside they all heard her cry and then the door thumped. The women panicked and the two men were confused.

Inside Crystal noticed that she loosened it more, but she needed more force, so she did one more thing. She charged it.

Before that Fanzone asked "Who, is in there?" "NO ONE!" they all said in panic.

But suddenly the door fell with a young woman on top of it as it hit the floor. The animals exclaimed their excitement and Prowl could tell they liked her.

She got on her knees. The three other women were surprised, they didn't know what to do.

said "I can explain." Fanzone then said "You know locking people up in closets is like an abuse and illegal?" they all sweat dropped with small chuckles and embarrassment.

Prowl pointed the necklace at her and it glowed like a fire work. He exclaimed "It's you!" She looked up at him and he saw her eyes, those brown eyes. She stood up and said "Prowl?"

then said "It can't be her! She's just Cinderella." Crystal glared at her and yelled "For the last time, my name is not Cinderella. It's CRYSTAL!" the named echoed in the room and suddenly the necklace flouted in the air and shot at her, it then wrapped around her neck, suddenly she was in her techno suit.

Prowl was shocked, but he came up to her and held her hands as he said "It is you. The one I fell in love with." Crystal had tears in her eyes, the suit deactivated and she said "You fell in love with me? How? I scare boys."

He held her and said "You don't scare me. I think you're wonderful."

He then carried her bridle style. She screeched a bit and said "Wo! A bit forward but I like it." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"NO!" the two girls said in despair. The mother was just flabbergasted. Fonzone just smiled.

Prowl then started carrying her out, but she said "Hey my stuff?" "I'll get them miss." Fanzone said as he walked up the stairs. She then yelled up to him "My dress is under my bed in the attic along with my money, and they hid my jackets somewhere!" "Glad to know. Now I can charge them for treating you cruelly."

"NO!" yelled the women. The wood of done something but now they couldn't do anything if they didn't want to go to jail or handle a giant robot, oh and a girl with a metal suit who they had treated like dirt. Things weren't looking too good.

Prowl carried her into the back of Fanzones car, while Fanzone was calling in for back up. Prowl slid in the back with her. They just hugged each other and Prowl comforted her as she cried.

The other cops came and went into the shop. Fanzone came out and said "You take care of them. I gotta get the happy couple out of here. Try to find the girls other belongings." "Yes sir." said the men they went into the shop.

Fanzone came into his car and saw the way they were. He smiled and put on the radio. Somehow the song was just right.

_**Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder. Don't you know? The hardest part is over.**_

Prowl held her as she cried and said "Don't worry. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. Let it out. You won't ever see them again." She smiled up at him with watery eyes.

_**Let it in, Let your clarity define you. In the end. We will only just remember how it feels.**_

She opened up her window and yelled at the Pets as they were being taking away "I forgive you." They were shocked. She then went back inside the car.

_**Our lives are made. In these small hours. These little wonders,**_

She stared into his eyes and he did the same. They both acted at the same time and kissed.

_**These twists & turns of fate. **_

Everyone saw them from the back seat window. The Pet women's jaws dropped, while the officers cheered. Fanzone started to drive off.

_**Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain **_

"Sorry to ruin the moment but I need to know what happened in there." Fanzone cut in. They just stared at him embarrassed.

_**Let it slide, Let your troubles fall behind you. **_

She then began to tell her story. Prowl listened intently to her and so did Fanzone. He needed to know all of this. By the sound of it these women were going to be in jail for some time.

_**Let it shine. Until you feel it all around you. And I don't mind. If it's me you need to turn to. We'll get by, It's the heart that really matters in the end.**_

Prowl didn't mind holding her as she told her story and she cried on some parts. He just loved her and wanted to stop her pain. _**  
><strong>_

_**Our lives are made. In these small hours. These little wonders, These twists & turns of fate. **_

Fanzone then said "So will she be bunking with you Autobots?" Crystal then said "That wouldn't do. It's not right for two people, a boy and a girl, like us to live in the same place and not married."

_**Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain**_

"Then why don't we get married?" asked Prowl. Crystal laughed and said "I hardly know you. I want to get to know you more first. Plus I'm a bit young."_**  
><strong>_

_**All of my regret. Will wash away somehow. But I cannot forget. The way I feel right now **_

Prowl smiled and said "I guess we could ask the Professor to give you a place to stay and a new job." "But what will happen to all the animals?" Fanzone smiled and said "I called animal control; they'll take good care of them." She smiled at that. Prowl smiled with her.

_**In these small hours. These little wonders. These twists & turns of fate. These twists & turns of fate.**_

Prowl then said "I want to get to know you better too."

_**Time falls away but these small hours. These small hours, still remain,. Still remain. These little wonders. These twists & turns of fate.**_

She laughed and said "And to think we already kissed."

_**Time falls away, But these small hours, These little wonders still remain.**_

Prowl just smiled at that. They both leaned into each other comfortably as they started to tell each other everything about themselves.

This is no longer a one shot the rest of the chapters will be added at somepiont.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitan Fanzone's car came up to Sumdac towers. The whole team was at the front in human form, waiting for them to come. Jazz had a blue shirt with a white sweat jacket and sweat pants with black stripes and the sides. And blue ear phones on his neck.

Fanzone had called them and told them the arrangements. The Professor said yes right away and had gotten his bots to prepare a room for Crystal.

Crystal was the girl at the party last night who Prowl had fallen in love with. He was now wearing a black shirt with a golden M on it. Gloves that went to his elbows, tan pants and boots from his knees down that had a gold rim on the bottom and a black belt with an upside down triangle in the middle.

The people Crystal lived with to get money from by working in a pet shop had treated her cruelly and so were arrested.

So they stopped in front of the team. Fanzone came out and opened the back seat and out came Prowl. "So where is she?" asked Bee.

Prowl extended his hand back into the car and another slimmer hand took it. He then helped a young woman out of the car. Fanzone then left to get the rest of her things.

She stared at the group and said "Are they the rest of the Autobots?" Prowl nodded at her. Optimus came up to her and said "It is good to meet you miss. I am Optimus Prime. May we have your name?"

Crystal smiled and said "My name is Crystal." They all came up to her and introduced themselves.

Professor Sumduc then said "We've made a room for you. I hope it is to your liking." "Thank you." Crystal replied.

So they entered the towers and went to the top. They headed first to her room and she gasped. It looked just like Sari's room, but with light blue and a little of midnight blue.

The Professor then said "I didn't know much about you so I used the colors you where wearing at the party." She said "I love it thank you. I better call my parents though and tell them about the arrangements."

He replied with "You go right ahead. Use the phone next to your bed, you have free long distance." She nodded and went into the room and called her parents to explain all.

The team then went to the living room and sat on the chairs and couches. Optimus looked at Prowl with a smiled and said "I'm happy for you Prowl, but I have some advice for you."

Prowl looked at him and asked "What is it Optimus?" he replied with "It doesn't matter how hopeless the situation is, if she is trapped or taken, you go back for her. You don't leave her behind. I found that out the hard way." his face had a frowned now. Prowl nodded at him.

Ratchet then said "I also have some advice for you kid." Prowl looked at him and he continued with "You can take me and Arcee for example. No matter how long its bean, you always remember them. Take care of her you never know what will happen."

He then smiled and continued with "I'm just glad that we'll be together soon. She just wants to catch up on her teaching." Prowl smiled and nodded at him as well. He was happy for his friend.

Bulkhead then said "She's really pretty Prowl. Are you going to marry her?" Prowl chuckled at that and said "You know I actually did ask her, but she said no. She wants that we get to know each other better first." They all nodded at that.

Bee then smiled and said "I just find it hard to believe you got such a pretty girl." He glared playfully at him and said "Jealous?" Bee shook his head and said "No. I already found my princess." He held hands with Sari and they smiled.

Jazz then said "I'm happy for you Prowler. She's quite a catch. I hope things turn out well for the both of you." "Thank you my friend." He replied.

Crystal then came in and said "Okay my parents have been informed and are happy that I'm away from the Pets, oh and one more thing." They all stared at her as she looked at Prowl and said "They want to meat you Prowl."

Prowl was shocked and said "They do?" she nodded and said "It's only proper. They want to give their approval, though you'll have a hard time winning over my mother."

Prowl nodded and said "It's understandable; Females are quit protective of their young." She laughed and sat next to him and he held her hand. She leaned into him.

The professor then cleared his throat and said "I have a job here you could do Miss Crystal. I want to know a bit about animal instincts and what environments we could use for the Zoo we are making."

She gasped and said "You want my help?" he nodded and said "I have looked up your school record and I'm quite impressed." "Thank you. But there is one thing I would like to ask you." "Yes?" He asked.

"Do you do animals testing?" She had a frown. The professor said "Not after the last incident with the giant cockroach. We decided to leave nature alone." She smiled and said "Good."

Sari then said "So tell us about yourself, how did you end up with those people, and how did you get to the party?" so Crystal began to tell her Cinderella tale.


End file.
